The Story of Alan the Aardvark
Ants start to infest the savannah when Alan is relaxing with Toby and Doris. The cause is he was annoying the animals with the interest about ants. Summary Main Zoo All the animals are talking about animal facts (for example: duck's quack makes no echo, kangaroos cannot walk backwards, etc.). Lucy realizes about all animals are expert naturalists about species. Story Alan thinks everyone is interested in ants, much as he was. He explains the facts about how an ant can lift fifty times its own weight, including lots in ant colonies. Alan began annoying all the other animals while talking about ants. Alan is suggested to go on a vacation on the oasis in the desert. While on a vacation, Alan does not really like the grapes, because of being bored on a vacation. Alan did not have a good time on his vacation in the desert. Alan began playing his favorite song while on vacation. Without Alan, the savannah gets infested by lots of ants. The animals are surrounded by countless ants. Ronald began breaking the anthills, but more ants started appearing. Zed also does an attempt, but is able to reach the desert where Alan is relaxing. He has to save the savannah to get rid of all the ants. By playing his musical tune, all the ants are led to the blue mountain. The ants built lots of anthills near the mountain. Alan saved the savannah from the infestation. Moral Ending As the story ends, Lucy is given one more fact about animals. Boris explains to her that some tortoises can live up to 120 years. Georgina tells everyone to go back to sleep after learning all the facts about animals. Gallery Ep 34 2.jpg Ep 34 3.jpg Ep 34 4.jpg Ep 34 5.jpg Ep 34 6.jpg Ep 34 7.jpg Ep 34 8.jpg Ep 34 9.jpg Ep 34 10.jpg Ep 34 11.jpg Ep 34 12.jpg Ep 34 13.jpg Ep 34 14.jpg Ep 34 15.jpg Ep 34 16.jpg Ep 34 17.jpg Ep 34 18.jpg Ep 34 19.jpg Ep 34 20.jpg Ep 34 21.jpg Ep 34 22.jpg Ep 34 23.jpg Ep 34 24.jpg Ep 34 25.jpg Ep 34 26.jpg Ep 34 27.jpg Ep 34 28.jpg Ep 34 29.jpg Ep 34 30.jpg Ep 34 31.jpg Ep 34 32.jpg Ep 34 33.jpg Ep 34 34.jpg Ep 34 35.jpg Ep 34 36.jpg Ep 34 37.jpg Ep 34 38.jpg Ep 34 39.jpg Ep 34 40.jpg Ep 34 41.jpg Ep 34 42.jpg Ep 34 43.jpg Ep 34 44.jpg Ep 34 45.jpg Ep 34 46.jpg Ep 34 47.jpg Ep 34 48.jpg Ep 34 49.jpg Ep 34 50.jpg Ep 34 51.jpg Ep 34 52.jpg Ep 34 53.jpg Ep 34 54.jpg Ep 34 55.jpg Ep 34 56.jpg Ep 34 57.jpg Ep 34 58.jpg Ep 34 59.jpg Ep 34 60.jpg Ep 34 61.jpg Ep 34 62.jpg Ep 34 63.jpg Ep 34 64.jpg Ep 34 65.jpg Ep 34 66.jpg Ep 34 67.jpg Ep 34 68.jpg Ep 34 69.jpg Ep 34 70.jpg Ep 34 71.jpg Ep 34 72.jpg Ep 34 73.jpg Ep 34 74.jpg Ep 34 75.jpg Ep 34 76.jpg Ep 34 77.jpg Ep 34 78.jpg Ep 34 79.jpg Ep 34 80.jpg Ep 34 81.jpg Ep 34 82.jpg Ep 34 83.jpg Ep 34 84.jpg Ep 34 85.jpg Ep 34 86.jpg Ep 34 87.jpg Ep 34 88.jpg Ep 34 89.jpg Video Nick Jr./PBS Kids Sprout Edits * In the part where Zed is talking to Alan, a deep voice (voiced by Bob Saker) can be heard dubbing Alan's line with the American pronouncing of "zebra". Trivia * This is the first time Hawaiian style music is played. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Nelson told the story